Hisayo Isobe
Hisayo Isobe is one of the main non-human villians in the Wonderland series. She may be connected to Tandeki's plans. It is implied and she and her sister, Toshiko, are the ones behind the mysterious deaths earlier in the series. Appearance and Personality Appearance Hisayo's black is long enough to cover her face. That and because she is so pale and thin, her classmates and some of the teachers found her creepy and avoided her. She usually wears her school uniform from Raira Academy or from junior high. After her death, Hisayo looks the same, only her body is completely covered in black. Personality In life, Hisayo came off as shy and rather gloomy because her life at time. She had to be the one to shield Toshiko away from the shouting. Her parents constantly fought at home. Her classmates and some of the teachers at her school found her rather creepy. She latched onto her teacher, Abe-sensei, because he was the only person that was nice to her at school. As a ghost, she has no emotion and kill without thought. Hisayo is also capable of possessing people. Back Story Hisayo lived with her father, mother, and younger sister in Kinko Sekai Apartments. Her family life wasn't a happy one due to her parents always arguing with other. It did get peaceful for one time when Toshiko was born, but then things grew worse. Sometimes, their mother took her frustrations out on her daughters. Things really grew worse when her father, Takumi, got deeper involved it a political campaign. The only solace in her life was her teacher, Abe-sensei. She first met him on April 14, 1985 when he stopped by the Isobe apartment to visit her mother, Asuka. It became love at first sight for her. Abe-sensei was the only one at her school to show her any ounce of kindness. This caused Hisayo to latch onto him as fast as she did. Pretty soon, she developed an obsessive crush on her. On August 18, 1987, Hisayo came home from a study group held by Abe-sensei. When she made it back to her room, she found Asuka waiting for her furious. Turns out, her mother had read her diary. Asuka took off chasing after her Hisayo. The girl turned and ran out of the apartment. She made it to the outside stairs before Asuka pushed her down. Hisayo sprained her ankle, but still tried to crawl to the landlady's apartment to get help. But her mother caught up to her and broken Hisayo's neck, crushing her throat.. Asuka dragged her back to the kitchen and stuffed her in a trash bag. The girl was still alive, but couldn't speak. Her mother stabbed her several times with a box cutter and cut open her stomach to see if she was pregnant. Hisayo's body was found in the ceiling of her apartment. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Hisayo shows up for the most part and kills people that have listened to Noriko talks during her therapy sessions or those that have walked into Kinko Sekai Apartments. Makoto is scared to death of her. Hisayo manages to terrify Evie for trying to sell the old apartment. By the end of the season, she's responsible for the deaths of three therapists. Distorted Wonderland Hisayo makes more kills as she did last season. She ends up being responsible for two more deaths, including Yuki, Noriko's guardian. It is even hinted that she might have killed a classmate of Kyohei Kadota's years ago. Wonderland Carnival Hisayo still kills more people that ended being cursed by Noriko's words or visiting the apartment. By the end of this season, she has killed most of Izaya's interns, a boyfriend of one of said intern, and Namie. Hisayo might have killed a police officer who was investigating the deaths and disappearances involved with Kinko Sekai Apartments. Happy Wonderland Hisayo watches Makoto tell Evie about his wife from outside. Deep Blue Wonderland It is implied that Hisayo has taken possession of Mollie Dylan. Back in October of last year, Mollie heard a sound in the apartment and went to investigate. After following Toshiko into one of the back rooms, the American woman comes face to face with the older sister. She says her name and Hisayo reaches out for her. Wonderland Chaos Chikako looks into Hisayo and Toshiko's murders late at night. Caged Wonderland Mollie is starting to see Hisayo's memories due to being possessed by her. Devil's Wonderland Hisayo watches Kadota from his window because he has her diary. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Hisayo and Toshiko appear to be stalking Kiku Honda's latest therapist. Relationships Asuka Isobe Main Article: Asuka Isobe Asuka was Hisayo and Toshiko's mother. She used to be warm and loving towards her daughter. But due to the stress of Takumi's job, she started to take her frustrations out on them. It is hinted that Asuka was jealous of how close Hisayo and Abe-sensei were appearing to get. She winds up killing her daughters. Takumi Isobe Main Article: Takumi Isobe Hisayo's father. He appears to be warm towards his daughters when he isn't working or fighting with their mother. Toshiko Isobe Main Article: Toshiko Isobe Toshiko is Hisayo's little sister. The girls seemed to be close in life and even more so in death. They often kill people together. Abe-sensei Abe-sensei was Hisayo's homeroom teacher. She develops an obsessive crush on him because he is the only one who was kind to her at Raira Academy. Her feelings for Abe-sensei cause friction between her and her mother. Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Despite meeting Kitano once in her life, he has had a huge impact on Hisayo and Toshiko in their short lives. Mollie Dylan Main Article: Mollie Dylan Mollie becomes Hisayo's latest vessel in Deep Blue Wonderland. She took control in October a year earlier. Because of the possession, Mollie could see her past. Trivia * Hisayo is based off of Kayako Sekai from the Japanese version of the Ju-On franchise. * Hisayo also appears in the Tea Leaves series as well. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Ghost Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters